triangle_tablefandomcom-20200214-history
Contributing
How To Contribute What to do Just update information to be more accurate. How to do it Finding pages that need to be made If you are looking for pages that need to be made, you can check this Other pages That could be made If you want to go through pages and make some lists about npc's or places, that would be very helpful, or if you know how to set tagging up to do it automatically Episode headers When necessary, make/add Episode headers to keep information separate, as a kind of small scale spoiler management. This is obviously not always possible, but if it is, please do so. Links When possible, provide links to external sources, mostly twitter for the cast, that provide or confirm a piece of information, such as a spelling or name. Please do so by adding a reference and adding to/adding a reference list to the article. Episode Summaries These should be moderately detailed, by a play-by-play is not needed, just enough that one can, with some amount of confidence, know what happened in an episode without watching the stream. Please link to pages that may provide more information, such as character/NPC/Place pages. Ideally it will already exist, and please check(unless it is an obviously new piece), and make the page if possible. If not, please still link the page, so that others can see the redlink and make the page if they are able. Redirects Not every name/nickname for a character needs to have a separate redirect page, adding them in the also known as field, on character pages in the infobox template, should be sufficient. There are sometimes when another name is used often enough that it could be thought to be the real name/let people forget it is not, e.g., Jingles vs. Mr. Jingles or The Duke vs. Duke Milsworth. Speculation Speculation in articles is fine, just be sure to indicate, likely in word choice, that something has not been confirmed, e.g., "it is possible that...", "one may think/assume...", etc. "Editor's Notes" There may be times when additional information may be useful in understanding why something matters, e.g., Dawnash being up earlier then some of the others because elves require 4 hours of meditation to get long rest benefits. When adding additional information in this manner, please use parentheses "()" to enclose the information. Unsure on spelling Add the sp tag after the word to show that the spelling is not confirmed, the confirmation may require edits to multiple pages in multiple places, so try to be consistent/phonetic. In process pages Rome was not built in a day, and building a page, typically a new page especially for an episode, takes time, maybe a dozen hours over 4 days. When applicable, put (IN PROGRESS) at the top of the page to indicate that the page is still a work in progress. If applicable, also add the timestamp that the page is mostly good up to, .e.g, (IN PROGRESS 1:20:00). References References should be added when possible, especially if it is information that is inserted into an existing chunk after the fact, e.g., adding some clarifying information about Mr. Jingles in a section talking about his sass. References should be superscript, and a reference list should be added to the bottom of the page under the header References if one does not already exist. Timestamps If you have a specific timestamp in a stream for a piece of information, feel free to add that as a reference for that information, in the form "episode # h:mm:ss"(e.g., Episode 6 1:20:00), but do not feel obliged to, it is hard to remember and takes more time to grab timestamps when taking notes, especially for a whole episode, which already takes a while.